


A Particularly Bad Day

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frustration, Pre-Canon, and kinda creepy, anger issues, frisk's science teacher is just so annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: Frisk is kinda in a bad mood. Like a really bad one. One that drives them to falling down Mt. Ebbot.





	A Particularly Bad Day

Frisk was in a foul mood today. They’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed. It didn’t help that their friends were extra annoying, or that it was raining today and they’d gotten their hair wet and socks wet since they’d stepped in the mud. What really didn’t help was that all their classes were boring, and currently, their science teacher was giving them a lecture. The class had talked too much out of turn apparently since their teacher was boring all of the 12-year-olds in biology in a lecture about what they said didn’t matter. It had been going on for a while, but it didn’t seem like the teacher was going to be finished with his rant anytime soon. Frisk might as well listen since they had nothing else to do. 

 

They tuned in to their teacher saying “I know you children all think that what you say is important because your mamas might actually want to listen to what you say. Because your mamas make you lunch for school, and your mamas want to have a conversation with you. You think you are special because your mother cares about you. Well, guess what? You aren’t special just because your mother loves you. No one else loves you, you know that?” 

 

Frisk didn’t bother to listen anymore. Their teacher was being so unprofessional, too. He always was like this. Frisk probably hated most when he called them sweetheart, honey, and sweetie. It made them sick, and they really didn’t want to deal with that today. They were already so annoyed with their teacher. Who was he to assume what their home life was like? Who was he to assume that their mom wanted to listen to what they had to say? Because he was utterly wrong about their mother. They knew for sure that their mother didn’t want to listen to what they say. They didn’t even think their mother loved them. It didn’t really bother them, but what did bother them was what their teacher was assuming.

 

Frisk’s mother never even wanted to acknowledge them, and yet here their teacher was, assuming he knew everything. So for the rest of the class, Frisk was left to fume silently while their teacher escalated to yelling.

 

Finally, their class was over and it was time for lunch. When Frisk got their lunch from the cafeteria, they were walking to their usual table right as they ran into someone and dropped it! They were having a really foul day. They were very irritated. And tired. They were really tired too, and that made them even more irritated.

 

All too soon, it was time for their last period. Great, it was a double period of their most boring class. When they skulked into class a second late, only a minute after they were supposed to, their teacher called them out in front of the whole class for being late and gave them a demerit. They honestly didn’t care anymore. Their day couldn’t get any worse.

 

Frisk was wrong about that. They ended up falling asleep in class and were sent to the principal’s office. Their teachers were really out for them today, weren’t they? They grumbled a complaint under their breath as they walked to the principal’s office. 

 

Their principal seemed to be in a foul mood today, too. They were so upset, they wanted to just flop face-first on the nearest surface and not be bothered. As their principal continued yelling at them, they were provoked so much they decided to just run. They ran out of the office, leaving their backpack. They ran until they couldn’t run anymore, and they weren’t home when they finally stopped and looked around.

 

Surprise surprise, they were at their favorite spot. Mount Ebbot. Should they climb up? That was a crazy idea, but Frisk was just about ready to do anything at this point. So they did it. They climbed the mountain and screamed at their knee when they skinned it. They were just so frustrated with life right now!

 

They finally made it to the gaping hole at the top of the mountain. They looked in and immediately jumped. They don’t know why.

 

F

a

l

l

i

n

g

 

f

o

r

e

v

e

r

 

 

Frisk blacked out sometime on the way down. When they woke up and found out they were hurt, they were frustrated enough to pull out their own hair. But this was a new place, so maybe they could find something to distract them from their anger at the world. As they walked, they saw a flower. His cheerful demeanor and tone just made them angrier.

 

When they dodged the bullets, and Flowey got angrier, they thought he didn’t have a right to be angry. Or cheerful. His voice was so annoying.

 

They screamed.

 

It surely could be heard all over the world. It was the loudest sound they had ever heard, and it was coming from themselves. But it felt so good! It was an ear-shattering scream! Their ears felt like they were bleeding, but Frisk didn’t stop. They just screamed for what felt like hours. Flowey was so shocked that he ceased his attack. He was soon knocked away by a ball of fire.

 

They didn’t even notice, and they just kept screaming. They were pulling at their hair. Maybe it would come out. They didn’t even care anymore. 

 

Frisk soon felt arms holding them. They were being shushed, but for some reason, this voice didn’t annoy them. Perhaps they were too tired to be annoyed. God, they were so tired. 

 

“Shush, my child. It is alright. I am Toriel, guardian of the ruins. Here, come with me. Would you like a piece of pie?”

 

Frisk stopped screaming. When had they started crying? They just nodded.

 

Maybe today wasn’t quite as bad as they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on an experience I had with my science teacher, who is really annoying and unprofessional. These are not my emotions, but I can imagine someone being as annoyed with him as Frisk is.


End file.
